Blood Maiden
by silver-silk
Summary: This is a story about an young assassin that comes back to Japan after the death of her family. She is tromatized from being forced to wated THEM kill her parents. Will she find THEM?And how does she know Iuyasha and Miroku? This is an Shippou/Christina f


Christina & Shippou  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled running up to Kagome. " Hay Kag, I have to go up to pick up my cousin from the air port. She's coming from America. You want to come with? I don't want to go be the only girl on the way down and to make it worse it's Miroku and Inuyasha I'm going with. So PLEASE come with me?!" "ohayou, Sango. Sure I'll go with you!" Kagome replied as Sango dragged her out to an black 62 convertible mustang.  
"Come on girls we still got to go get Miroku and the squirt." Inuyasha yelled from his car.  
"Inuyasha his name is Shippou." Kagome yelled at him jumping in the car.  
"Feh. What ever Wench." Inuyasha grumbled getting smack upon the head for calling her a 'wench'.  
  
5 hours later "yo, sleeping beauties we're here." Inuyasha yelled pulling into the air port parking lot. "Oh Inuyasha I know you thought the girls where beauties but me too." Miroku joked hugging Inuyasha giving him a peck on the cheek. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME MIROKU! I WAS TALKING TO THE GIRLS NOT YOU!" Inuyasha screamed trying to pry him off. The other three where rolling on the ground laughing so hard. "Lets go in." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome and Sango sat in the waiting part by the gate as the guys got something to eat. "Sango?" A voice from the gate rang out. "Hay SONGO!" A girl with long ankle length red hair yelled running over to her. She stopped in front of her silver eyes shining. "Is that you cousin?" "Christina? Wow you've grown up!" Sa1ngo sa1id hugging her as the guys ca11me up. "hm hm hmhm hmh?" Inuyasha asked with a hamburger stuck in his mouth. "Inuyasha....Swallow...Before....You....Talk." Kagome said between ga1sps of air. 'GULP' "So is this her?" He asked again. The girl walked out from behind Sango and they both gasped. "B.M.?! What in the seven Hells are you doing here?!" He asked. "I can ask you the same thing D.B. The last time I saw you where challenging Sesshoumaru for leadership for S.P.U." She gasped. "And you H. What are YOU still doing in Tokyo?" She asked Miroku. Miroku smiled and scrached the back of his neck. "Well I kinda well um...." "Wait you three know each other?!" Sango asked half way calm. "Hell yah these two where some of the best men on my team on S.P.U.!" She Screeched. "Well along with Samara, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Naraku." "What do you mean 'TEAM?'" Kagome asked as they made their way out to Inu- Yasha's car. They got into the car "Well we where in a gang about a million years ago." She responded. "Hay do you have a sea port here in Tokyo?" She changed the subject. "Yah. Why?" Shippou asked sensing she was already stressed and needed time to answer the questions about S.P.U. "I need to get my baby." She stated. "WHAT!? " Sango yelled. "You have a baby!?" "Yah She's my baby. A 1962 Fire bird with a black exterior red interior with red , yellow, and orange fire etched on it. She purrs like a kitten when ever I drive her." She responded. "Oh." Sango sighed relieved. " I thought you meant an actual baby." Sango laughed. "OH MY! Gomen I didn't intend to alarm you. So can we pick her up?" "Sure." Inuyasha said. Christina turned the radio to 107.5. "OHHHH Yah." Christina started singing (I don't know the name or who sings it.)"Cause that B!*@ didn't last" Inuyasha quickly changed the radio to 103.3. "Hmf fine." Christina said leaning in to the front seat of Inu- Yasha's car. "oh yah Inuyasha this is a lot better." She took out her head set and took the c.d. out." At least put some real music in." She handed him the c.d. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked Christina looking at it suspiciously trying to keep his eyes on the road at the same time. "Put it in and you'll see." He did and she turned it to number 3. Some guitar came over the loud speakers then drums came and the singer. 'Well I heard you crying loud all the way out of town To be serchin' for that someone and it's me out of the crowd Just sitin' around feelin sorry for yourself well don't be lonely now.' ,Inuyasha turned it to song 7, "Oh my signature song?" She asked. "Oh Yah But only the beginning then Miroku's." Inuyasha said. Do you have the time to listen to me wine About nuthin' and every thin' all at once I am one of those melodramatic fools Neurotic to the bone no doubt about it Sometimes I give myself the creeps Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me] "MIROKU"S SONG MIROKU"S SONG!" Screeched Christina. "SONG 6 MIROKU'S SIGNATURE SONG!" light guitar playing came on with a vary timid voice singing: I was alone I was all by myself No one was looking I was all by myself all by myself all by myself all by myself I went to your house But no one was there I went in your room I was all by myself You and me had such wonderful times When I'm all by myself all by myself  
  
Inuyasha and Christina was laughing their heads off when they arrived at the dock because Miroku had started singing along with it.. They all got out to go and get the car. Inuyasha looked over her car and decided he liked it. "Hay Shippou, You're ridding with Cristina." Inuyasha yelled as he drove off leaving Shippou behind.( for the record the songs where for Green Day's c.d. Dooky. And the team is all the same but InuYasha and Shippou has an concealing spell on them and Shippou is NOW 6'1" and Inuyasha is 5'10" and Miroku is 5'9" Sango is 5'4" Kagome is 5'5" Christina is 5'6". I'll tell you the other characters when they enter) "Heh guess I'm riding with you." Shippou smiled. "Yah... So hop in and tell me about your self." They got into the car and sped off. "Come on Christina slow down I'm too young to die or get arrested before I die." Shippou pleaded. "Oh really? How old are you?" Christina asked. "I'm ONLY 17!" He yelled over the music. "OH? WELL YOU'RE NOT TOO YOUNG TO GET ARRESTED. I'VE BEEN ARESTED 17 TIMES! SINCE I WAS 8." She admitted. "YOU ARE NOT TOO YOUNG!" "OH AND HOW OLD ARE YOU!?" "17 AS OF YESTERDAY!" She turned off the radio. "Realy? I thought that you where older that I." Shippou responded. "Yah so did I you have a vary young looking face." She brought her hand to his check "You look realy young you know?" She asked looking into his eyes taking her hand away. "Yah everyone says that. I even have to show my I.D. to get alcohol even!" He laughed. "So how do you REALY know Iunyasha and Miroku?" He asked. "our father's where all buissenss partners." She replied. 'Oh what kind of job?" He asked " UHMMM.... Well you see. well..they where.uhm...assassins for hire..that's how we know each other ..ouer father's where the original leaders of... uhm.. S.P.U." She said avoiding his eyes. "That's a great joke but that would make you three the leaders now and you would have killed people before." Shippou said sceptical. "Yah well if you don't beleve me then how did I get this?" She pulled her shirt up a little to reveal a scare." We where hired by this man to kill his wife that's how. And this!" She showed him her back. "Was when I had to steal the swor Tetsiaga for Inuyasha'ss dad to assassinate some poor woman that insulted him on being an Youkia!" She shouted she pulled down her shirt. " Now do you beleave me?" She asked Shippou who just sat there staring at his hands. She took his hands in hers. "Sorry for starteling you . It's just that well you didn't beleave me and well you see that wasn't even the worst of it!"  
  
Like it? Hate it? Should I write more? What should I do? Oh and I need couple paring help. I got one paring Shippou/Christina 


End file.
